Recovery Of The Heart
by babygirl423
Summary: Bella was orphaned as a child and had a tough life growing up. When she meets the golden-eyed Jasper Hale at Forks High can he help her to heal and "Recover her heart." BxJ EmxR EsxC ExA
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own twilight or any of the characters x.**

**AN: The prologue won't appear in the story until much later because everything has to seriously build up to it and Bella has to "Recover her heart" before she can face her past.**

Prologue

I always knew that at some point I would have to face my past. I used to think that I would have to do it alone and that I would be absolutely terrified. But now I stood here surrounded by my family and I was filled with courage and love.

I gave my one true love a passionate kiss before I walked out of the safety of his arms. I slowly but gracefully made my way into the middle of the clearing to face the army of newborns.

I looked up into the deep red eyes of the monster that ruined my life and almost killed me. Those eyes used to haunt me every time I closed my eyes. I used to fear this vampire but now the only emotion I held for him was hate. He was trying to kill me and my family, but most of all he was trying to kill my angel – the man who saved me from the darkness and taught me how to live and love. I couldn't let that happen. I would die before anyone harmed him.

I was ready to face the evils of my past and possibly my death…


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own twilight or any of the characters x.**

**AN: This will written in Bella's point of view, but I'll put at the top of the chapter if I change it. You might not understand parts of this but the authors note at the end of the chapter should explain it. If you have any questions ask in a review or pm me.**

Chapter 1

So, today was the day. My first day of going to an actual American high school. Most of my life I was home schooled but somehow I had managed my overprotective - if slightly dysfunctional - family to let me move to a place on my own. Of course, part of the reason of letting me move was because I had moved to Forks, Washington. Not only one of the rainiest places in the USA, but also one with extremely low crime rates. I think they thought this meant that I was safe. Like I said, they are way too overprotective and they love to spoil me.

I suppose that you should know some things about me. My name is Isabella Swan. But I hate my first name, so call me Bella. I'm eighteen and I'm about to start halfway through the year as a senior at Forks High school. I was orphaned when I was around six months old. I can't really remember my parents. They died in a car crash but I was rescued by my now adoptive family who were the first ones at the crash site.

I got out of my car just as a few drops of rain began to fall. I quickly locked it and made a race for the office building. As per usual with things in my family, my car was completely over the top. I had a brand new red Audi R9 V10. Even though I didn't see the point in having a car like that in a place like Forks, I absolutely adored it. It had a top speed of 196 mph and could do 0-60 in 3.9 seconds. Of course I had never tried this but it was cool to know about it.

I finally made it to the office and walked over to the kind looking lady sat behind the desk. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello, dear. I'm Mrs. Cope. How can I help you?" she asked gently.

"Um, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm the new girl. I've come to collect my schedule." My real last name was Swan but for years I'd used my adoptive family's name. It was weird being a Swan again, I couldn't even remember the last time that I'd used it.

"Ah, we've been expecting you. Here you go, there's your schedule, a map of the school and a slip that you need to get all of you teachers to sign. Come back here at the end of the day, Isabella." She handed me the pieces of paper.

"Please call me Bella," I hated it when people called me Isabella – it was way too formal.

"Okay. See you later, Bella." She smiled warmly at me at I went out into the open corridor. As the door shut behind me, I felt a sense of dread settle over me. I realised that I was all on my own and the only people that I knew were miles away. The bell range for next lesson and I quickly checked my schedule. Right now I had AP English Literature that was just along this corridor and around the corner to the right.

I hurried along the corridor, ignoring the stares and whispers of the students who had suddenly poured out of the classrooms surrounding me. I felt safe here even if I knew no one. I mean no one was going to attack me in a crowded public place, were they?

I kept my head down, hoping not to attract more attention but that attempt proved futile. As a turned around the corner I bumped into the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. Literally. I walked straight into him and my books and papers went spilling all over the floor. I immediately kneeled down to pick them all up, muttering apologies as I did so.

"I'm sorry. I should have been looking where I was going. Are you alright?" He had the most gorgeous voice I have ever heard. It was smooth but I could hear a slight southern accent that made me weak at the knees. It was a good job that I was already on the floor or else I was sure that I would have collapsed. He'd kneeled down as well to help me pick my things up. Normally if I was this close to a guy I would be having a full on panic attack. But as I looked into his deep golden eyes, I saw something in them that told me that I could trust him.

"I'm fine, thanks." I managed to get out with a small smile. "I'm Bella Swan."

He passed me the rest of my stuff and with a smile that made my stomach flip, "Jasper Hale."

Jasper stood up and offered me a hand to help me up. I took it hesitantly and as I did I felt an electric spark run down my spine. If he felt it too he didn't show it on his beautiful face. He helped me to my feet.

"Thank you for helping me."

He raised my hand to his lips, kissed it gently and whispered in his beautiful southern accent that almost had me hyperventilating, "Anytime, Darlin'. I hope I see you later."

Some of his gorgeous blonde hair fell in front of his eyes. I had the sudden urge to bush it back from his face or tangle my hands into his golden curls. I managed to fight the temptation as he smiled one last time at me, released my hand and walked off in the opposite direction before I had time to respond.

It took me a few moments to get my breathing under control before I walked into my English class. I couldn't wait until lunch. Maybe my new life in Forks wouldn't be so bad after all.

**AN: A quick explanation. Bella was orphaned when she was a baby and mysteriously adopted. You won't find out by who for a short while but I'd love to hear some of your guesses.  
In this story Alice kinda took the place of Bella in the Twilight books. Alice and Edward are mates, he met her when she was human but he can still here her thoughts and the stuff with the nomads (James, Laurent and Victoria) happened, Edward left but came back in time to save her from Laurent so the wolves aren't involved and they never went to the Volturi either, Alice was changed after they were married so she never got pregnant. After Alice woke as a vampire she had a vision of Jasper and went to find him at the diner but they are just like brother and sister. Alice wasn't anyone's La tua cantante (singer).  
Bella's adoptive family have let her get her own house in Forks so that she can learn to be independent. She's 17 and lives on her own. She might seem vulnerable and lonely but she has a massive family outside of Forks and some members are, how shall I put it? "Quite far up the food chain." That should give you some clues. ;)  
I don't want to give too much of the plot away but even though she was quite sheltered Bella has had quite a tough life. If you have any questions ask in a review or pm me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own twilight or any of the characters from the books x.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has favourited (is that a word? lol) this story and added it to alerts. ****Thankyou to christina whitlock andMalfoyJonasCullen1122 for reviewing. Sorry that it took me so long to update but I couldn't figure out how to write the chapter properly.**

**Also a massive thanks to GoTeamCullen.x (Hi Tink) and EmmetsMyMonkeyMan.x (Hi Belle), because without their encouragement I probably wouldn't have had the courage to even post the prologue. Luv ya girls x. This chapter is dedicated to them.**

**In this chapter the rest of the Cullens make their appearance and Alice and Rosalie have their moment in the spotlight cos I just love them. WARNING: In this story Edward probably won't be seen in a very good light cos I don't like him very much any more. You have been warned...**

Chapter 2

The bell rang for lunch and I hurried down the corridor. This time with a bit more grace and I managed not to bump into anyone. I went into the cafeteria and quickly went through the food line to pay, picking up random food. I didn't have much of an appetite anyway. There was an empty table in one of the corners of the room. If I sat there nobody would be able to sneak up behind me. I hurried over and sat down.

The cafeteria doors swung open to reveal the most beautiful people I had ever seen. There was a big guy with dark, curly hair who looked like he could be a serious weightlifter. On his arm was a tall blonde who was beautiful with an amazing figure. She looked more like she belonged on a catwalk than at a high school in a small town like Forks. Next to them was Jasper who was taller and leaner than the big guy but still muscular and looking gorgeous with his honey blonde hair. Bouncing along at his side was a small, pixie-like girl who had deep black hair that was short and pointing in every direction. She was tugging by the hand a boy who looked more boyish and lanky than the other two with copper-coloured hair. All of them were incredibly pale and inhumanly beautiful with the same golden coloured eyes.

Jasper looked up at me and gave me a heartbreaking smile. I did my best to smile back at him as the pixie-like girl turned to him and seemed to ask him something. The others became interested in this as he looked down at her and nodded. They all turned to look at me. I blushed but couldn't look away. I noticed the looks that they were giving me.

The pixie-like girl and the big guy were smiling at me and looking excited. The blonde girl looked interested and had a small smile tugging at her lips. Jasper was giving me that heartbreaking smile again, but there was one that terrified me. The one with copper hair was straight out glaring at me. It sent shivers down my spine and I'm sure that I had a look of complete terror on my face. This made him smirk menacingly. The others must have noticed the look on my face because they looked around for what was scaring me. When their eyes landed on him they all sent him death glares and the pixie-like one dropped his hand like she had been shocked. She turned on her heel and skipped over to where I was sitting.

When she reached my table she smiled warmly at me, extended her hand and spoke in a high, tinkling voice, "Hi, I'm Alice Brandon. Can I sit here?"

I was slightly stunned for a moment before I snapped back to reality, smiled back at her and shook her hand. It was stone hard and ice cold but I was used to that by now from where I had come from.

"Of course you can. I'm Bella Swan by the way."

"Oh, I know. Jasper has told me about you," Alice giggled as she sat down. I noticed that she didn't have any food.

"Don't you want anything to eat? You can have some of mine if you want, I'm not really hungry," I offered.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm not that hungry either," she smiled hesitantly. I got the feeling she wanted to change the subject so I quickly thought of something to talk about.

"So, who were those people you and Jasper came in with?" There, something easy to talk about and a different subject.

"You mean my adoptive family? Ok then. Well, the tall, blonde girl is Rosalie Hale. She's Jasper's twin sister. She may seem like a bit of a bitch but once she accepts you and you get to know her she is fiercely loyal and protective. The big one with dark, curly hair is Emmett Cullen, he's Rosalie's boyfriend. Don't let his size scare you; he's like a big teddy bear really. And the last one is Emmett's brother and my boyfriend, Edward Cullen," Alice looked down at this point.

"I'm sorry about earlier you know. I can't believe he tried to scare you away like that. Don't worry though, if he tries anything like that again the rest of us would tear him apart," she whispered still looking ashamedly at the table.

"Hey," I put my finger under her chin and tilted her face up until she looked into my eyes. She looked so sad and forlorn; I felt the need to make her smile again. "It's not your fault he was like that. You couldn't have done anything about it. If he doesn't like me that's his problem, I don't care if I never have to speak to him. Now, do you like shopping?"

As I spoke she began to look less guilty and happier until a small smile was on her face. When I mentioned shopping, her entire face lit up like a Christmas tree and she was back to being hyper like she was earlier.

Alice started jabbering away about all of these different designer labels. I tuned out and looked over at the table where her family were sitting. Emmett and Rosalie were making out and Edward was glaring at the wall. Jasper though was looking in the direction of mine and Alice's table with a thoroughly annoyed look on his face.

"Alice. Have I done something wrong? You know, to annoy Jasper?" I asked her hesitantly. I was worried. I'd only known him for a couple of hours and already I had got on his bad side. He was someone who I felt I could trust and get along well with. Alice turned around to look at their table to see what I was talking about.

When she turned back around she looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Bella, Jasper's not annoyed at you. He's annoyed at me because he wanted to sit with you this lunch but I got here first." I felt a wave of relief wash over me. He wasn't angry at me and he actually wanted to sit with me. I couldn't help but be slightly annoyed at Alice for stopping me from sitting with Jasper and getting to know him better. I looked over at his table again. This time he was looking down at the table with a sad look on his face. I didn't want to ever see him looking sad again.

"Hey, Bella. How come you look so relieved and annoyed? Didn't you want to sit with Jasper?" Alice looked worried. I can't believe she thought that.

"NO!" I may have shouted that a little too loudly. Great, now I'm blushing again. "I mean...erm... Ok, I'm relieved because I haven't upset him or annoyed him. To be honest Alice, I'm slightly annoyed at you for stopping me from sitting with him. No offence or anything, though."

Alice started laughing at this point. "Don't worry Bella. I'm not offended. So, you like Jasper then?"

"Oh my God, Alice. I'm so not talking about this with you."

Alice didn't seem fazed. She spoke cryptically, "You'll come to me for advice soon enough, Bella. Now, do you want to come shopping this weekend?"

I let Alice carry on talking and I tuned out once again. I looked over to Jasper. This time he was smiling directly at me. I couldn't help but smile back, which made his smile even wider and his eyes seemed to sparkle. My heart fluttered.

The bell rang and I finished making plans for the weekend with Alice. The rest of the day seemed to pass in a bit of a haze until I found myself in my bed at night. I drifted off to sleep with the feeling that something really bad was about to happen...

**AN: Oooh, what's gonna happen now? And will Jasper be there to save her? Please review.**


End file.
